Playing Dead
by That Aussie Gurl
Summary: It's just another case but when something happens in the field due to having no partner, will her team be able to save her in time or is her acting going to turn into something very real? Rated T due to paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

**Playing Dead**

_**Chapter 1**_

_Hey guys! So this idea came to me after watching Finding Nemo.. I know, strange! Anyway, I decided to give it a shot! Let me know if I should continue or not. This first chapter is really short - I know! I just needed to explain where some characters were!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_We all dream to own it but unfortuntely I don't NCIS: LA or any of it characters either, I just play around with them instead(:_

_Happy reading!_

_- ThatAussieGurl_

* * *

"Morning!" said Kensi as she took her bag off and placed it at her desk she shared with her friend and work colleague; G. Callen.

"Hey, Kens!" replied Callen. Already at his desk doing paperwork from a previous case.

"Where's Sam?" questioned Kensi, looking across from her desk seeing an empty desk where Callen's partner Sam usually sat and next to him her partner Deeks who was an LAPD liaison with NCIS.

"Gym. Big guy overslept and missed his morning workout." Replied Callen without looking up from his paperwork, "and before you ask, no we have not heard anything else. Hetty's on it though."

Deeks had unsuspectedly been whisked away on an LAPD undercover assignment and had been gone for two months. Last contact he had with any of them was a letter he had written to Kensi a month ago. Well, it wasn't really a letter. More like a sentence saying he would be back soon, they nearly had all the intal they needed to make the arrest and to not miss him too much. She would have thought it was cute but he called her Fern. Yep, that name makes her blood boil. She HATES that name, even though it was the first undercover name he came up for her in their first undercover assignment.

"Kens?" Callen asked looking at Kensi with worry when she didn't answer him.

"Yeah? Huh? What?" Kensi asked snapping out of her private thoughts.

"You okay? … You miss him don't you?" Asked Callen, still with worry printed on his face.

"Not miss him exactly, more miss his loud mouth annoyingness. I mean, it's too quiet around here without him!" Kensi told Callen, stretching the truth just a bit.

"Okay. Sure Kens." Callen told Kensi, not believing a word she just said but he had to agree with her. It was too quiet without him and he knew how hard it was for his friend who was more like a little sister to him, to have to work without a partner.

Before Kensi could defend herself there was a whistle from Eric.

"New case on deck!" shouted Eric from the balcony before heading back into OSP.

* * *

_Chapter 2 should be up shortly due to me having an injured foot and not being able to go to school!(:_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_Well, I finished this a lot sooner than anticipated! Sorry for another short chapter - I promise they will get longer! Just kinda setting the story out at the moment!_

_Oh, I forgot to mention in my first one - Sorry if any Australian terminology comes through! I am Australian and kinda writing with the flow so yeah..(: haha_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Watcha got Eric?" asked Kensi, relieved at the new case. It could have not come at a better time and the conversation was going places even she, herself had not dared to go yet.

Eric looked up to see Kensi, Callen and Sam enter OSP. "LAPD got a call around 0200 hours last night from a couple walking their baby around the town, near the towns clubs. Claims to have heard gunshots coming from behind a new club called; Tempt. I pulled security tapes and found this." Eric told the team.

Eric plays footage from behind the club showing four men in the alley way. Three of them were wearing black clothing with hoods to cover their face, and being a dark alley didn't help the teams vision either as they watched on the big screen. They watched as the three men approached the fourth man, obvious he wasn't a part of the group. They started talking about something, but couldn't make out what with no audio. Then suddenly the leader of the three men pulled out his gun and started to shoot the man. The three men then quickly exited the dark alley way on foot.

The team was silent before Sam broke the silence.

"Why did LAPD hand this case over to us?" he questioned.

"Because the man found dead was Lieutenant John Blake." Reasoned Hetty, the operations manager that had already been in OSP when the call came through.

"Can you read what they are saying, Kens?" asked Callen who was still focused on the frozen image on the big screen.

"I can try, I mean it will hard being so dark and all. Eric? Can you play it back please?" Kensi asked the tech head.

The team watched the image being played back as Kensi attempted to lip read in the dark light.

"Something about the club. Drugs. Yes, drugs. I think the club is being used as a cover for a drug trafficking ring. Hold on. Chloe Burfield. Yes, that's it!" Kensi stated as she turned to her team with an excited look on her face.

"What's it?" Questioned Eric as the rest of the team looked confused at the excited Junior Field Agent.

"Lieutenant Blake was involved in this drug ring but he wanted out. The three men must be the head of the ring because they questioned him. If he wanted out of the ring, they wanted to know why. He just said that he fell in love with a girl and he couldn't keep living like this. The three men wanted to know her name and he refused to give it to them. So they shot him and told him that they know who his girlfriend is. Blake let it out who his girlfriend is asking them how they knew Chloe Burfield was his girlfriend and so they shot him again after getting their answer and walked out of the alley." Kensi told the rest of the team.

"Mr Beale, Miss Jones. Lieutenant Blake's address and find Chloe Burfield. Mr Callen and Mr Hanna, go to the crime scene, Miss Blye. When Mr Beale finds Lieutenant Blake's address, go to his home and find anything and everything you can on this man. I'll be in office briefing the director." Hetty instructed her best team as she walked out of OSP.

"Got it! I found Blake's home address. I've sent it to your phone, Kensi." Nell told Kensi.

"Thanks Nell. Let me know if you find anything, Callen." Kensi told Callen as they walked out of OSP together with Sam to their cars.

As they reached their car Callen leant over to Kensi and whispered into her ear so only she could hear;

"Don't think I have forgotten about this morning's conversation, Kens." Whispered Callen as he got into the passenger seat of Sam's challenger and gave her a smile as Sam reversed out of the parking space and out of the car park.

"Great." Mumbled Kensi as she unlocked her car after watching Sam and Callen leave. She thought she was off the hook.

* * *

_As I said, short chapter but I promise I'll make them longer! I don't know when the next one will be up because I have lots of school work to do but I promise Ill keep writing and get them up ASAP(:_

_- ThatAussieGurl_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Thank-you for all the reviews and story alerts! I really means a lot!**_

_**Sorry this took longer than I thought! I was trying to make it longer and then my teachers decided to email me heaps of work even though I'm not at school and one of my really close friends tried to commit suicide so it has been really hectic..**_

_**Once again.. enjoy!**_

* * *

"What was that about, G?" asked Sam after pulling out of the underground car park.

"What was what about?" asked Callen, knowing full well what he meant but trying to divert the conversation as subtly as he could from his well-meaning but nosy partner.

"What you said to Kensi, G. You know what I'm talking about" Sam prodded his partner.

"Nothing. Just a little joke from this morning whilst you were working out. Nothing important." lied Callen.

"Uh huh" retorted Sam, not believing a word that Callen just said. Luckily for Callen, just as Sam said that they arrived at the crime scene and the conversation was dropped.

Callen and Sam spent around an hour at the crime scene. There wasn't much to see, just a couple of shell casings and a dead body which they would have to wait for the coroner's report for to see how he died. However, they could guess that he died from a bullet wound to the chest and the fatal bullet wound to the head.

Callen called Kensi to see how she had gotten on at Blake's house while waiting for Sam to finishes cross checking notes with the LAPD and witnesses.

"Hey Kens!"

"Hey Callen. Found anything?"

"Nothing that really stands out, two shell casings and Blake's body with two bullet holes in it. What about you?"

"Nothing as far as I can tell. It's a small, well-kept apartment. Only one that lives there. No photos of anyone, so I don't think he had any family. Has Eric found anything on Chloe Burfield?"

"Not yet. About to head back to OSP. What about you?"

"Yeah, I'll head back now, have nothing left to do here. See you back at OSP."

"Kens! Hold on a sec –"

"Yeah, I know G. I haven't forgotten about our 'little' talk."

"Thought I would remind you to make sure you haven't forgotten." Callen said smirking as he did.

"Yeah, thanks." Kensi replied as she hung up and sighed. She realised she wouldn't get out of this talk as easily as she hoped.

* * *

"Please tell me you have something, Eric!" Sam said, as he stormed into OSP annoyed that both leads lead to a dead end.

"Just your luck Sam, we found her. Chloe Burfield is like a 'whose who' in club land. Always manages to get all the guys and is found in all the hottest clubs." Eric told the now gathered team.

"The goss is that she moves from hottest club to hottest club. By looking at her phone and bank records, she gets up close and personal with the owner, takes the money and moves on." Nell said, reading from her iPad.

"Okay, but what does this have to do with Chloe's connection to Blake and the drugs?" Kensi questioned.

"She has never dealt with drugs before but it seems looking at her phone records and emails that she had quite a lot of contact with Blake. They seem to talk about drugs a lot as well. –" Nell states, still fiddling with her iPad.

"- It seems, by reading these emails that she met Blake in the bar whilst hitting up the owner and changed her plan to drugs. Seems to be more money involved." Eric finishes.

"It seems that we have a little field trip scheduled for us tonight then, hm?" Hetty questions as the rest of the team jump not realising she had snuck in whilst Eric and Nell were briefing the team on their latest findings.

"Kensi and I will go in as a couple to try to find this Chloe Burfield and her mysterious associates that killed Blake. Sam can stay outside as back up." Callen directs his team.

"Yes. We do not have much time to get ready for tonight, but first things first – wardrobe!" Hetty told her favourite team, as she walked out of OSP leading her team to one of her favourite sections in the mission.

* * *

Kensi and Callen were waiting in wardrobe for Hetty and Sam to come back down from OSP with microphones, cameras and earwigs. They were all dressed, Callen wearing a smart jacket with a shirt and jeans whilst Kensi was wearing a tight dress that goes half way down her thighs with noodle straps and extremely high, high heel boots. Kensi was contemplating were to hid her gun when Callen took the opportunity of them being alone to bring up the mornings conversation that was dropped.

"Kens." Callen said, to get his favourite agents attention.

"No Callen. I am not talking about this. I miss my partner! That's it! Wouldn't you miss your partner if he went on an undercover assignment and was gone for months without contact?" Kensi questioned Callen, hoping to put him on the spot and drop the subject completely.

"Yes, I would Kens but I'm worried about you. You keep going into space and zoning out. He'll be okay. He'll be back before you know it and then you'll be wishing he was gone again!" Callen told Kensi with a smirk and a bit of a laugh on the last bit of his sentence.

"Gee. Thanks Callen! You really helped me not to miss my PARTNER anymore!" Kensi replied with sarcasm oozing from her voice.

Callen not sure how to respond to that was lucky interrupted with Sam and Hetty coming downstairs. He had no idea how to deal with her. The fact that she kept zoning out and spacing out meant she was distracted, and Kensi Maria Blye does not get distracted easily. He knew that this was bringing up old wounds for her. She lost her Father and then Jack left her and then her old partner, Dom was kidnapped and murdered. Losing Deeks would be the last string and most likely push her over the edge. The not knowing was killing her, and that alone was pushing her over the edge. That also meant that he had to deal with the situation carefully but quickly otherwise it could affect how she works which could end her in a life or death situation. But now wasn't the right time with an undercover op extremely close and people around.

"Okay, Mr Callen and Miss Blye will have the cameras, earwigs and microphones. Mr Hanna will have only have an earwig but will be able to hear the feed from the microphones as well. Mr Beale, Miss Jones and myself will have eyes and ears in OSP and Eric will be also on coms. And don't forget what the mission is. Try to find Chloe Burfield and get her to open up. Miss Blye will most likely be the person for the job, and try to do this without breaking cover. If necessary, bring her in for questioning but we want to draw out her accomplices. I can almost guarantee she is not working alone. Ready?" Hetty instructed and then looked around to make sure everyone understood clearly what they had to do.

"Yep. Kensi and I will go in one car so if people see us, it won't look strange us together but not in the same car. Sam can follow us and wait in the car in case we need back up." Callen said and then indicated to Kensi and Sam it was time to go.

Kensi could feel it was going to be a long night. A long night she definitely was not in the mood for!

* * *

**_I tried to make it longer.. So hopefully it is! I kept changing the path I was going down with Kensi and Deeks so if you could please let me know what you think I would truely appreciate it! _**

**_Hope you enjoyed it! :D_**

**_-ThatAussieGurl(:_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Thank-you for all the comments and alerts! It made my day! (When I received them). I have just gone back to school and due to exams in around a month and a half; the work load has been boosted majorly! So I apologise in advance for any chapters that get updated later than I anticipated!**_

_**All reviews are loved and appreciated to see how I can make the future chapters better etc. **_

_**Once again… Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Ready?" Callen asked as they parked their car.

"Yep." Kensi replied with no enthusiasm in her voice what so ever.

The car ride had been an awkwardly quiet one. Callen didn't know what to say without the conversation ending with him getting his life threatened or offending her majorly. So he stuck with silence and Kensi seemed quite content looking out the passenger window. He knew she was either thinking about Deeks, thinking about the op they were about to uncover (which was though, rather unlikely), or thinking about how to hurt him for staying on her back about the mornings conversation. He knew it was probably best if he let her sort her thoughts out and now was a perfect opportunity for it.

As Callen locked the car and put his arm around her waist, acting like a couple, he knew the silence had helped her. He could feel that she was more relaxed.

Walking into the club, they both went into agent mode looking for Chloe Burfield. There was no time for relaxing as they both knew that relaxing could put them into a life or death situation.

Looking around, Callen spotted Chloe chatting with a group of other people.

"Kens. Chloe, my 2 o'clock." Callen whispered under his breath, making sure no one else could hear him.

"Got her. I'll wait for her to move away and then I'll approach." Kensi decided.

Whilst waiting for her, Kensi and Callen decided to get a drink to blend in more with the other club goers.

"She's on the move, ill approach now." Kensi whispered as she moved away from Callen towards Chloe, taking her drink with her.

She decided the old 'run into someone' technique to get her attention and then strike up a conversation.

"Oops! Sorry!" Kensi said as she ran into Chloe, "Oh! Hey! Do I know you?"

"Umm… No, I'm pretty sure you don't." Chloe replied trying to push Kensi away.

"No. I'm pretty sure I do! Seriously! You look so familiar!" Kensi told Chloe, trying to stop her from leaving.

"I'm pretty sure you don't. If you excuse, I have somewhere to be." Chloe aggressively told the undercover agent.

"I'm interested in drugs. Heard you are the person to talk to." Kensi bluntly said, going to the back-up plan.

Chloe stopped suddenly. She gave Kensi a second look-over and signalled Kensi to follow her.

Chloe lead Kensi through the club to the back room. Once they got there, Chloe motioned to Kensi to take a seat on the couch.

"What's your name?" Chloe asked, pouring herself an alcoholic drink.

"Fern." Kensi winced as soon as she said it. She can't believe out of all the millions on names in the world, the name 'Fern' was the first one that came to her head. She was never going to hear the end of this from Callen who was already suspicious she was missing Deeks more than she let on. This confirmed his suspicions. Sure, Deeks was his partner and she knew that it would never come to anything more than that but she cared for him in a different way she cared for Callen and Sam. They were like her big brothers and boy did they act like it as well! She was their younger sister but Deeks. Ah Deeks. There was something about him. He was more than a brother to her but she was too afraid to admit that to anyone even too herself. She was afraid to admit it, to herself, to anyone. She was afraid to get herself into something that will only get herself hurt again.

"Fern?" Chloe questioned, noticing the pained expression printed on her face and the 'deep in thought' look on her face.

"Yeah?" Kensi responded, realising she just might of blown her cover.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Sorry! Rough day." She wasn't fully lying, she just wasn't telling the full truth either.

"Hm. Right. Well, you said something about drugs?"

"Yeah, what can you offer me?"

"That depends." Chloe sat down with her drink. She looked suspicious.

"On what? I'm sorry but I'm not in the mood for riddles tonight."

"I'm not in the mood to being lied to either." Chloe stood up. Kensi started feeling a touch worried.

"I'm not lying. What would I be lying… –"Before Kensi could finish her sentence she felt a pair of hands on your shoulders with a gruff voice to match it.

"Stand up." The gruff voice said bluntly.

Kensi obliged, quickly trying to think up a plan. She knew she was on coms, and she knew that Hetty, Eric and Nell were watching her through the camera and that she had Sam and Callen close by for backup so she wasn't too worried. She still knew, however, that she couldn't rely on them; she had to rely on herself.

Before she could finish her thought and her plan of escape she felt something jab into her neck before she fell into the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Thank-you for all your lovely reviews! They make me write instead of doing my homework and then I do all-nighters finishing my homework! :D But definitely worth it! **_

_**Anyway, for the 5**__**th**__** time; Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Callen's story from when Kensi split to talk to Chloe._

"Kens. Be careful." He whispered as she passed him to go to talk to Chloe. He knew that she wasn't fully in it and in this job that was dangerous. Even being slightly out of it can cost you your life in this job. He took a swig of his drink. He had to take his mind of it and just concentrate on focusing on keeping her in his vision.

He watched her 'bump' into Chloe and involve herself in a conversation. She managed to get her trust in Chloe. He wasn't surprised; she was a born operator as he had learnt many times. She had even cost him a load of money in bets between Sam and himself. He chuckled under his breath remembering those times where they would bet on how long it took her to do something. That one time they had to get answers from a possible witness and he denied knowing anything so they sent Kensi in to do the job; subtly of course. The guy was one for flirty girls and Kensi being still slightly drunk from the team's night out the night before she did the job in world record time.

"_Please! I am so interested! And you know what? Tell me, and I'll give you a little… thanks…" Kensi said, with much flirt to her voice. _

"_Really?" The guy said, with much interest in his voice. _

The next 30 seconds was the guy spilling his guts to a very flirty and slightly drunk Kensi as the team listened on. Callen actually won the bet with how long it would actually take Kensi because unlike Sam, Callen knew Kensi was still a bit tipsy. The team never let her forget that moment, no matter how hard Kensi tried.

Callen chuckled to himself as he remembered the careless, drunk, flirty Kensi. A completely different Kensi to what she was at this very moment.

"This seat taken?" A very beautiful girl asked Callen as she elegantly lowered herself into the empty bar chair next to Callen, pulling back Callen from his little flashback.

"Umm.. Arr… No…" Callen answered unsure and confused at what she wanted.

"Wanna buy me a drink, sweetie?" She asked with much flirt to her voice.

Just then he noticed Kensi following Chloe into the back of the club. He knew he needed to move for a better advantage point.

"I would love to… But I have to go…" Callen told the girl as he tried to get up.

"Where in the world would you have to go?" The girl said with much elegance and innocence to her voice whilst pushing Callen back into his seat.

Just then he felt a sharp noise in his ear, a long buzz and then static. He knew that his com had just stopped working and he was blind from Kensi.

"I have to make a phone call…" realising the girl wasn't buying it he added; "…to my wife. Telling her I'm not making it home tonight." As he looked the girl in the eye, gave her a knowing smile and walked off.

The girl believed Callen's lie and gave him back the same smile he gave her as he passed her.

Callen quickly walked to the bathrooms to find out what happened to his coms. He didn't like being blind, and knowing that Kensi was not fully in it made him even more uncomfortable.

"What happened Eric?" Callen basically yelled into the phone.

"I don't know! She entered the room and everything went down. I think they have a signal block in that room. I'm trying to find any cameras." Eric said, almost as stressed as Callen.

"Sam, you got anything? Anything at all?" Callen asked Sam, trying to calm down while waiting for answers from Eric.

"Coms are down for me too. Completely blind. I'm going to try to find a back alley, it will most likely lead us to the back room where she is." Sam said, also stressed and worried for his little sister.

The next minute felt like hours for Callen. He knew that she needed him, them. He could feel it, call it a gut instinct.

"Callen! Sam! Got her! She's in the back alley! But she's not doing anything, she's being dragged. I think she's unconscious. There are four guys with her. I just lost sight of her in the darkness, hurry!" Eric told as quickly as he could. He knew it was going to be tight.

* * *

_Just after Kensi was drugged…_

"Get her out of here!" Chloe yelled viscously, "I'm going back into the club to show my face around. I'll meet you at the house in a couple of hours." As she walked out at a rapid pace.

"Just drag her, I'll call the guys." One of Chloe's body guards said as he took out his phone to make the call.

The other body guard started to drag Kensi as two more body guards walked through the back door to help.

"The cars pulling up now." One of the thugs said, holding the door open as the other thug that walked in with him, help grab the now extremely heavy Kensi due to dead weight.

It took 2 thugs to drag Kensi and two others on the lookout for any pass byers as they waited for the car that was meant to have pulled up to come.

Becoming impatient, the thugs dropped Kensi on the ground and started yelling and making phone calls to their friends with the car that was meant to have already arrived.

"Where the hell is he? He knew that he needed to be on time! We are vulnerable out here!" One thug growled.

"If he doesn't hurry up, he knows exactly what will happen to him!" Another thug growled, scared of their boss. He knew what would happen if they caught, Chloe would kill them – literally!

"C'mon! Answer your pho – "

"FREEZE!" Shouted Callen, with his gun pointed at one of the thugs, and Sam his gun pointed at another one. They were both trying to spot Kensi but had no such luck as she was dropped next to one of the walls that had a dark shadow coming off it.

The thugs, not responding to the voice coming from the front of the alley starting shooting. They could barely see but started randomly shooting where they thought the voices were coming from.

Callen and Sam, realising they were greatly outnumbered took shelter behind a large rubbish bin, shooting back at the appropriate times. With their shoots more precise they managed to kill all four thugs without wasting too many bullets. When it was clear that all four men were down, they came out of hiding.

"KENSI!" Callen shouted, frantically looking for his little sister. "KENS!"

After making sure all thugs were dead and disarming them he joined Callen in the frantic search for the agent. Callen suddenly spotted her next to the wall where she was dropped. Callen and Sam ran over to her, noticing that she wasn't moving.

"Kensi? Kens? Can you hear me?" Callen asked gently.

"I can't find a pulse." Sam said, his voice now filled with worry.

"Kens, come back to us! Come back! You are going to be alright! C'mon, please?" Callen asked; desperation filling his voice. "Please!"

* * *

_Please let me know what you think.. I am around half way through Chapter 6 but am unsure where to really go.. I have a couple of paths to choose from but yeah... haha!(:_

_Thanks to reading! :D_

_- ThatAussieGurl_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Thank-you sooo much for all the reviews, alerts and favourites! I truly appreciate it! They always want me to write more and get the chapters up quicker!**_

_**This chapter is my longest yet as I couldn't find a spot to cut it so I just made it an extra-long one!**_

_**Enjoy! :D**_

* * *

_Kensi's POV since going into darkness._

Pain. That is all I could feel. My head felt like my heart was in it pounding louder and faster than ever. I then realised I couldn't feel anything and the pain was coming from my head. I couldn't open my eyes, no matter how hard I tried. I couldn't move, I couldn't see, I couldn't feel. I had no idea where I was.

"KENSI!"

I heard my name. Barely, but still I heard it. I tried to call back but I couldn't do anything but lay there.

"KENS! KENSI! Stay with me, Kensi!"

I recognised the voice. I knew that voice – Callen. I could feel him touching my hair and telling me it was going to be alright and to stay with him. I tried, but no matter how hard I tried the darkness creeped closer and closer before my body gave in and I fell into it again.

* * *

"Where are the ambos?" Callen half said, half yelled to his partner, Sam who was on the phone to Eric.

"Stuck in traffic. Massive car crash. They are going to be at least half an hour." Sam told his worried partner.

"Damn it!" Callen muttered underneath his breath, "C'mon Kens! Come back to me!"

He could see her starting to stir, he knew the drugs were starting to wear off. "C'mon Kens! C'mon!"

"G. We gotta get her to the hospital." Sam said, now next to Kensi as well.

"Grab the car, I'll carry her." Callen instructed as he put one arm behind her lower back to support her, and put the other under her knees as he picked the junior agent up. He carried her out of the alley just as Sam arrived back with the car.

Placing Kensi carefully in the back, before Callen himself sat in the back to support and comfort Kensi in case she woke up on the way to the hospital. After making sure Kensi was secure and Callen was comfortable, Sam jumped into the driver's seat and sped off towards the hospital breaking all the speed limits.

* * *

"_Oh aren't you a pretty little lady?" He snarled, "Too bad your perfect little body is scared." As he sliced another bit of skin making her scream out in pain. _

"_Stop it! Stop it!" She yelled._

"_Hopeful aren't you? Waiting for your little friends, Fern? Well. I have a little surprise for you. I think you may enjoy this." He said extremely coldly. _

_He picked up a laptop from a table nearby and showed her live feed coming from another room. _

"_Recognise them, Fern? Or should I say… Kensi?" He said gleefully._

_The screen showed 6 bodies, all with gun shots to the head and clearly dead._

"_CALLEN! SAM! DEEKS! –"_

"_Hetty, Eric, Nell. Yes, I know. I killed them myself, and can I say I enjoyed it? Well. I did, and I am going to enjoy killing you as well." He said with an evil grin._

_He placed the gun next to her temple and was about to fire the gun…_

NO! NOOOOO! STOP IT!

"Kens! It's okay, it's me, Callen. You're okay!" Callen assured the terrified junior agent feeling equally worried as he tried to calm her down and stop her squirming, and nearly falling off the seat.

"But your… your dead!" the confused agent said, sitting up and looking at the man next to her.

"It was just a dream, Kens. Don't worry! Look there's Sam! See? We're all okay!" Callen said gently hoping that not bringing Deeks up would make her forget that he was still off the grid, deep undercover.

Sitting upright Kensi tried to get her bearings as she noticed that they were going at an incredible speed that she was sure was faster than the speed limit.

"Where are we going?"

"Hospital." Callen answered knowing that he couldn't lie to the agent.

"I don't think so, unless one of you two is hurt and I'm just unaware of it at the moment." Kensi told the boys, trying to prove to them that she was fine.

"WE are fine. YOU on the other hand.. –" Callen started.

" – Are going to the hospital." Sam finished, constantly looking in the rear view mirror to check on the agent that was more like a sister to him.

"I'm fine! Seriously guys! The hospital won't be able to do anything for me! I got drugged, that's it! I'm just a little confused but it's coming back to me." Kensi argued, hoping that agreeing she was hurt would make them less worried and hopefully make them not take her to the hospital but instead back to OSP.

"I agree with Miss Blye, on this one." Hetty started, making them all jump and Kensi smile widely as she got her way. "All though, I do have a doctor here to give you a check-up when you arrive at OSP. And considering Mr Hanna's driving, it won't be too long either." Hetty finished telling the still startled agents through their coms they had forgotten to turn off. The last bit made Callen and Sam smile back at her when she fully didn't get her way.

"Fine." Kensi agreed aggressively, as they turned down the street where their second home was.

* * *

"Okay. What do we have Eric?" Kensi asked entering OSP, and trying to attempt to keep the attention off her, even though she knew everyone was worried about her.

The "check-up" as Hetty called it took longer than she hoped, and with Hetty making everyone wait upstairs in OSP, she knew the longer the doctor took, the more worried her team got.

"We are searching for Chloe using kaleidoscope and we are also looking on all the social media sites for pictures of her." Eric explained to the agent so she was up to date with everything.

"Kens. Are you alright?" Callen asked concerned. He wasn't too happy to be kicked out of the check-up. Even though Sam was kicked out as well.

"I'm fine." Kensi answered, hoping for something to happen so the subject could get dropped. She knew that the chances of this happening were extremely unlikely. She also knew that she was distracted by Deeks. Stupid Deeks. She was never going to get Callen off her case and she knew that Sam was about to join Callen's team. That meant two overprotective brothers on her case. Not that she minded that much, it was actually kinda comforting to know that she had people that cared for her and were there for her except for this time. This time was a major exception because of the subject. Deeks. She had avoided thinking about it herself and how was she meant to answer her "brothers" questions when she herself didn't even know the answers.

"Kens, that is very unlike you to be taken so easily. And without a fight too." Sam said gently but sternly to get his point across. Yep, he had joined Callen's team.

"I didn't know he was going to drug me!" Kensi said truthfully, "I just thought they were going to take me somewhere more private to discuss the drug buy. Weren't you guys listening?" Kensi asked tactfully, hoping to switch the conversation around to be about them.

"As soon as you entered the room everything went dead. We think there may have been an extremely good signal blocker in there. We were blind." Callen answered gently, not sure how she would respond.

"Oh." Kensi answered blandly but inside extremely happy. They didn't hear her cover name which means they weren't suspicious… well, expect for the getting drugged bit.

_Beep._

"Got a hit guys!" Eric said, excitedly.

The team turned their attention from Kensi to the big screen and the two tech heads.

"She posted a picture from her smart phone from last night." Nell said, putting the picture onto the big screen.

_Beep._

"Okay, this is good. Her security on her phone isn't very good and because she uploaded the pic from her phone I managed to hack into her phone." Eric said whilst still quickly tapping on the key board, "Got it. She received an email 30 minutes ago about a meet. Turns out she isn't the boss. There is someone higher than her." Eric told his team, whilst putting the email onto the big screen for the team to read:

"_Chloe,_

_Heard about last night, are you okay? We have to meet ASAP! I know we have never met face-to-face before and I have no idea what you look like but we NEED to. I think someone is onto us. Who were you meeting last night? You are the only living person who saw her. I think she may have been a cop. _

_Meet at 15 rosemary street, LA at 2pm SHARP! Let me know if you can make it._

_Luke Miller."_

"Did she respond?" Sam asked, once the team had finished reading the email.

"Ummm.. Yes! She did. Here's her response." Nell answered as she put the response onto the big screen.

"_Luke,_

_I'm fine. My four body guards aren't but I guess you heard. I met a girl called 'Fern'. Didn't believe her though. I'm pretty sure she was already high on drugs, she was very "zoney". She was distracted and kept zoning out. I didn't get a picture of her but she was killed. They found 5 bodies so we have nothing to worry about._

_I can't meet then. I have priory commitments. Ill email you when I'm free._

_Chloe Burfield."_

"Crap." Kensi muttered under her breath. She Callen and Sam were definitely going to be suspicious after reading what Chloe wrote about her. Plus, they know the cover name she knew. She was definitely not getting out this.

"Fern?" Callen asked.

"High on drugs?" Sam asked.

They both turned to look at Kensi with interest, worryand concern plastered on their face.

"What? I was in character!" Kensi answered trying to look as innocent as possible.

"You hate the name 'Fern'. AND you weren't on drugs and the plan wasn't for you to look high and 'zoney'." Callen reasoned.

"There was a fern plant in the back room. And I didn't look like I was on drugs, she did! She's just exaggerating!" Kensi attempted to get her lie by the second time in two days.

"Really? A fern plant? Who has a fern plant in their back room of a club?" Sam said, like Callen, not believing a word she was saying.

"An environmentally friendly club?" Kensi replied with humour to her voice.

"Nice try." Callen said with a smirk.

"Agents. I have an idea." Hetty said, making the agents jump with her sudden appearance, "Mr Beale. Can you reply to this 'Luke Miller'?"

"Umm.. Yep. Sure can." Eric responded turning back to his computer.

"Good. I want you to say that your priory commitments have been cancelled and you will be coming, 2pm sharp. Make sure that Chloe Burfield has no idea that this is sent and if Luke replies to block it from going to Chloe's account but ours instead without Luke being suspicious." Hetty ordered.

"On it." Eric answered as he started typing frantically on the keyboards with Nell helping him.

"You three." Hetty said, turning to her 3 field agents, "Luke thinks that, you, Miss Blye are dead." She said pointing to Kensi, "So, we are going to send you in as Chloe. He doesn't know what Chloe looks like either so what happened at the club last night doesn't matter. – " Hetty ordered as was interrupted by the two overprotective male field agents.

"Hetty! You can't do that! She'll be compromised –" Callen said with worry and anxiety in his voice.

" – Or killed!" Sam finished with the same expression filling his voice.

"Well, I wasn't going to go that far Sam." Callen said to is exaggerating partner.

"Why not? I mean –" Sam started.

"Gentlemen!" Hetty interrupted. "Let's keep our focus on the case and off your concerns, hmm?" Hetty asked, rhetorically. "Right. Miss Blye will go in as Chloe. Mr Callen, you and Mr Hanna will be outside in case anything goes wrong you can back her up." Hetty said, making sure that her voice made it clear that what she said was final. "Wardrobe in an 20 minutes." Hetty finished as she walked out of OSP.

* * *

**Sorry this took longer to get up! It was a longer chapter and school has been insane along with my training! :S **

**Please let me know what you think! I love hearing people's opinions and knowing that my story isn't too… Ummm… out there… yeah, not the right word but you get the drift! Haha(: **

**I'll try to get Chapter 7 up soon! I keep changing which path I go down so I write the chapter, like, 50 million times! :S Haha(:**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Thank-you all so much for the alerts, favourites and reviews! It's good to know people are reading this story! :D**_

_**Anonymous: Near the end, I promise! He definitely is coming back, but I don't want to spoil anything! ;D**_

_**OMG guiseee! I am sooo sorry about not updating in, like, a year! It's week 6 at school which means reports are due in a week which means teachers pile on the homework! I have had no time to do anything but run, sleep and homework! I am going insane! I know, lame excuse! I apologise immensely! **_

_**This was a hard chapter to write so let me know what you think, there was something I just couldn't get right and it was frustrating me to pieces but thought you guys deserved something to be updated so yeahh.. Enjoyyyyyyy!**_

* * *

The OSP doors closed behind the operations manager as she walked out to brief the director. Once she left the room Callen and Sam looked at Kensi with worry and concern.

"What?" Kensi asked as innocently as she could, knowing that they would be worried and concerned for her wellbeing.

"Are you SURE you're up to it?" Callen asked, worried.

"Guys, I'm FINE! Why wouldn't I be?" Kensi could have kicked herself as soon as she asked that question. She knew as soon as she asked such a stupid question like that they would give her reasons, making them worry more and giving them more reason to pull her out of the field.

"Because you were drugged, you are distracted, you were described as on drugs –" Callen started.

"- and high, you used the name that you absolutely hate which also to be the name that Deeks calls you and you are not the normal fiery self that you are when you go undercover." Sam finished with a matching smirk on his face that Callen had on his face and crossing his arms across his chest along with Callen, looking at Kensi.

"Wow. You sure made that sound like I'm messed up!" Kensi said, with sarcasm oozing from her voice as she attempted to leave the room to get away from her overprotective brothers.

"I don't think so Kens." Callen said as he grabbed the young agent trying to make a run for it.

"Youch! Not so rough!" Kensi said as she was pulled back.

_Phone ringing_

"Hanna." Sam answered his phone as he signalled to Callen and Kensi that he was going to take the phone call outside of OSP.

_Great._ Kensi thought as she watched Sam leave, wishing it was her. She knew this was exactly what Callen was waiting for. Time alone, just the two of them.

"Kens. We need –" Callen started before he was interrupted by Kensi.

"No, we don't Callen. I'm FINE! You guys are making such a big deal out of it!"

"Kens, we are worried about you! I know, you miss your partner – and there is nothing wrong with that! In fact, there would probably be something wrong if you didn't miss him!"

"You don't have to be worried about me. Yeah, I miss my partner but like you said, there's nothing wrong with that! I probably miss him too much!" Kensi laughed at her own joke but Callen saw deeper than that, he saw that her joke wasn't a joke. She was being serious.

"I know that you miss your partner – that's normal. But it's affecting you. And not necessarily in a good way." Callen said gently, with kindness and worry in his eyes.

"Callen." Kensi said with a laugh and a smile, "it's not affecting me!"

_Dam it! How hard can it be to get one girl to open up? _Callen thought, frustrated.

"Hetty wants us at the wardrobe – now." Sam said as he stuck his head back into OSP, unaware of how good the timing was for Kensi but not so much for Callen.

* * *

"Alright. Miss Blye. You are Chloe Burfield. You are unaware of why Luke Miller needed to meet with you. This necklace you are wearing is a camera, and you will have an earwig and microphone to communicate with Mr. Beale, who will be in OSP listening and watching through the camera, Mr Callen and Mr Hanna will also be listening in down the street in case back up is required." Hetty instructed her team.

"Okay. Ready?" Kensi asked with a smile to show the team that she was fine, happy, and 'with the world'.

"Yeah, but not as eager as you!" Sam said with a laugh as they exited and headed to their cars.

* * *

Kensi pulled up outside of the house where she would meet Luke Miller.

"Ready?" Kensi asked, testing her microphone, earwig and camera.

"Yep. Everything is up and ready to go." Eric said into coms.

"Hear you loud and clear, Kens." Callen responded as well.

Knowing everything was set-up and working, Kensi exited her car and walked to the front door.

_Knock – Knock._

"Hello?" A man asked as he answered the door.

"Hi. I'm here for a Luke Miller?" Kensi questioned the man.

"Right this way." He opened the door more and directed her down the hall.

"Make yourself comfortable. Luke will be here in a minute." The man stated as he guided Kensi to a room before exiting it himself.

"Thanks." Kensi responded before being left alone.

* * *

_Phone rings._

"Callen."

"Mr. Callen. Chloe Burfield has been spotted in Santa Monica. Mr Beale is keeping tabs on her, I need you and Mr. Hanna to go pick her up." Hetty instructed.

"What about Kensi? We can pick Chloe up when we are finished here."

"No, Mr. Callen. She has a plane ticket for the Bahamas. If she gets on that flight, we most likely will never see her again. This plane is scheduled to leave in 1 hour. You need to go now."

"Hetty." Sam started, also not wanting to leave Kensi alone with no backup. "Kensi needs us! We don't know what will happen and if we leave there will be no one to back her up! Can't you send someone else?"

"There is no one else, Mr Hanna. Something has happened down town and has all available agents and agencies busy."

"But Hetty –"

"No buts, Mr Callen. You must go retrieve her immediately. Mr Beale has sent instructions to your phones."

_Phone has been hung up._

"Dam it!" Callen says frustrated as he dials another number into his phone.

"_Hey babe!" _

"Kens. Bad news, Sam and I have to leave you for a bit with no backup. We won't be gone long. Eric will still have eyes and ears on you. Hang in there."

"_No problems, sweetie! I'll cook dinner tonight, my client has just walked in and I need to go but I'll call you at the end on the meeting! Love you!"_

_Phone hangs up as Sam screeches away to retrieve Chloe as quick as possible._

* * *

"Sorry! Boyfriend. Doesn't know how to cook!" Kensi says to Luke, laughing at her own joke, trying to hide the fact that she is a little worried at been left alone with no backup or partner. She doesn't tell Callen but she hates having no partner. It makes her feel alone, like she has since the day she was fifteen and the military police told her that her dad had died. Then, Jack, her fiancé left her and then Dom, her last partner, was murdered after been held captive. Everyone that she has been close to has left her and with having no partner and Sam and Callen leaving her for whatever reason, she feels even more vulnerable. This was her nightmare coming true. This is the real reason why she has been 'out of it' with Deeks gone. He was her 'protective blanket' as people put it, the one that always had her back, the one that was there for her through thick and thin. Yeah, Callen and Sam were there too but they weren't there for her out in the field because they had each other, they were partners so they went with each other. She couldn't ask for better 'brothers' but she needed a partner, HER partner. But she was never going to admit that to anyone.

"That's okay, gotta look after the ones we love, eh?" Luke asks snapping her out of her thoughts, as he says the question almost too nicely, almost too creepily.

"Yeah, touché!" Kensi says with a laugh as her suspicions grow. She knew this was too risky but she wasn't going to admit that to anyone – especially after what happened at the club. That would only confirm their suspicions even though her backing out would be a different reason to what they think.

"Right. The reason I emailed you about meeting up, _Chloe_," He said, as if he knew she wasn't Chloe, as if he knew that he was being set up. "Is because I think someone is onto us… But you already know that don't you?" He said with an evil smile. Yep. She had been made and with no backup she was toast, black burnt crispy toast.

* * *

_**OMG! That finale killed me! It finally aired two nights ago here! It is going to be the longest 4 months ever! D:**_

_**Once again, I truly apologise for the late update and crappy, short chapter but please let me know what you think as I had a lot of trouble with this chapter!**_

_**:)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Okay guys.. Awkward moment for me, I realised I have only put a disclaimer on the first chapter… woops! Haha…(:**_

_**Thanks for all the alerts and favourites! They truly mean a lot! **_

_**I apologies immensely for the late update once again! I thank you guys for sticking with me during this busy time of my life! **_

_**Oh, and happy first day of winter to those who live in the Southern Hemisphere! To the long months of many layers, warm drinks and it being extremely hard to get out of bed in the morning!(; **_

_**DISCLAMIER: **__**We all dream to own it but unfortunately I don't NCIS: LA or any of it characters either, I just play around with them instead(:**_

_**For the 8**__**th**__** time… Enjoy! :D**_

* * *

Callen and Sam had no problems finding and picking up Chloe. Following Eric's instructions they were able to find her without wasting too much time. After placing her in the back of the car, Sam checked in with Eric to find out how Kensi was going. Being blind was agonising for both himself and Callen.

"How is she doing Eric?"

"They are talking, he hasn't moved from the spot since he entered the room."

"What are they talking about?"

"Umm.. Lying about who you truly are."

"She's been made." Callen and Sam said at the same time.

"Eric," Callen said, sounding stern. "We need someone to take Chloe back to the boat shed, Sam and I will go back to the house as back up for Kensi."

"LAPD is a minute out, made the call a while ago just in case."

"Thanks Eric." Sam said as he hung up the phone.

* * *

"So, _Chloe_, what got cancelled so you could come to this meeting?" Luke asked curiously.

"Just a lunch with a childhood friend, not that's any of your business anyway." Kensi answered coolly.

"Maybe it is, I mean, considering you aren't Chloe and all but just some imposer that hacked into her email account and replied."

"Maybe it isn't, considering I _didn't _do all of that!"

"Tie her up." Luke commanded to his men, sternly.

_Meanwhile…_

"Callen."

"It's Eric. Linking your coms back on, she has definitely been made."

_Through the coms;_

"_No! Nooooo! Let go of me!" Kensi yelled._

_*smash, crack, thump.*_

"What's happening Eric? We're blind." Sam said, urgently whilst Callen stepped on the accelerator.

"Sending the live feed to your mobiles now."

The live feed appeared on Sam's phone, showing Kensi with her hands tied behind her back trying to fight off the men. She wasn't winning but she wasn't going down without a fight either. The saw her use her shoulder to break one of the guys noses whilst kicking another man in the head to knock him unconscious. Suddenly, another man appeared from out of nowhere and punched her in the head, and then repeatedly in the ribs. Hearing her let out a small whimper of pain broke both Callen and Sam's heart as the accelerator was once again, pushed down on harder. As they watched her absorb more blows, visibly becoming weaker and not being able to fight back, especially with her arms tied behind her back. Suddenly, the live feed cut out along with the sound.

"What happened Eric!" Sam yelled into his com.

"They must have kicked the camera, hidden in her necklace. We are blind, her com piece is out as well." Eric responded, sadly.

"Hang in there Kens, we're coming for ya." Callen whispered.

* * *

"Not so tough now, are ya?" Luke sneered into Kensi's bleeding face. Giving her another kick in the head and ribs before leaving the room with Kensi semi-conscious and tied up on the floor.

_C'mon Kens. You can't let one stupid man beat you. Think of what your Father would be thinking! And Deeks would never let you forget! You're not weak, so stop acting like it! You know what you have to do!_

After having that train of thought she knew there was only way she was going to make it out of the house alive.

* * *

_**Sorry for the short chapter, I thought I should update something for you guys to show I haven't forgotten about it and post a longer chapter this weekend once my mound of homework has been demolished! TGIF! ;D**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Thank-you so much for all the alerts, favourites and alerts! :D**_

_**DISCLAMIER: **__**We all dream to own it but unfortunately I don't NCIS: LA or any of it characters either, I just play around with them instead(:**_

_**AMY: Thank-you so much! Really? I live in Adelaide too! :D I have exams in 4 weeks.. :/ Good luck for your exams! I'm glad this story makes your day! Mission accomplished! :D I know, I'm over this weather! :S I know :S why does September have to be so far away! D: Awwww! Thanks for the compliment! That's how I like to write and it's good to know that people appreciate it!(: Haha**_

_**P.S. Nice hint!(;**_

_**Hopefully this quicker update makes up a little for my earlier updates taking longer to be updated.(:**_

* * *

Gathering her thoughts she quickly formed a plan to get her out of her current situation, alive. Hearing voices, Kensi put her plan into action. Closing her eyes and lying still she minimised her breathing to make it look like she was dead. She heard muffled voices outside of the door.

"Get the information out of her, using whatever means. We need to know what and how much she knows." Luke said, angrily.

"Got it boss." One of his men answered as he opened the door.

Looking down at Kensi, he realised something didn't look right. Kicking her to try to get her to wake up move.

"Boss!" The man called, realising she was 'dead', "We have a problem!"

* * *

"How far out are you guys?" Eric asked over coms.

"Two minutes. Do we have back-up?" Callen asked.

"Back-up is five minutes out. Camera out the front shows at least 5 guys, possibly more. Thought you guys could use the heads up."

"Thanks Eric."

* * *

"What do you mean 'she's dead'?" Luke basically yelled at his men.

"She's not breathing! And not moving!"

"Fine. I'll finish her, prepare the car to dump the body."

"Okay." One of his men answered as they left the hallway to do what their boss had told them before he killed them as well in his anger.

* * *

**Kensi's POV.**

I could hear the door open again as someone slowly walked through it. Without closing the door again, the person slowly walked over to me. I could feel their hot breath on me as he checked for visible life signs. Holding my breath, I heard him laugh as he whispered his final words to me;

"Princess. You should have never hacked that email. You should have never come here." He continued to whisper as he was touched my face and hair. "You're not so tough now, are you? Lying here, dead." I could feel him stand up. I heard him cock his gun and I presumed he was aiming it at my head. "You were beaten. You failed. Now, I get the immense joy of killing you." Suddenly, gun shots were heard but there was no pain. It was someone else.

"Dam it!" I heard him whisper.

Suddenly, I felt pain explode in my stomach as someone was kicking me. Multiply times. Then moving to my head, using that as a soccer ball until it finally stopped as the darkness engulfed my sight as I was swallowed up by it.

* * *

**Kensi's POV ended. Callen's POV started.**

It was the longest two minutes of my life. When we finally arrived at Luke's house, I was relieved. My sister was in danger and I wasn't there to save her, to help her, to protect her. It was killing me. As we walked up to the front veranda, not waiting for the backup, I noticed the door was locked and all the windows closed. Signalling to Sam, we went around the back to find another entry point where we ran into five men.

"Federal agents! Put your hands where I can see them!" Sam yelled. Of course, them being bad guys and not liking federal agents at all, they stared firing their guns in our direction.

Taking cover behind a nearby car, we waited until the men ran out of ammo and were reloading until we took aim. With precise aim, the men were killed with minimal bullets wasted.

With those men out of the way, Sam and I went looking for an entry point into the house. Finding the back door unlocked, we worked on clearing the house. Walking down the hallway, I heard a man whispering. I knew it had to be Luke and I had a feeling Kensi was with him.

"_Feel that? Feel that pain? Of course you can't! You should be thanking me! I just put you out of your misery!" _

"FEDERAL AGENTS!" I yelled. I was furious. He killed her. He killed my sister. And he was going to pay. Pay big time.

"I said, FEDERAL AGENTS! PUT THE GUN DOWN!" I yelled again. In the darkness, I could see an outline of someone lying on the floor in a lifeless manner. It was Kensi, I knew it. And by looking at Sam, he knew it to.

* * *

**End of Callen's POV. No one's POV started.**

Luke turned with the gun still in his hand.

"PUT THE GUN DOWN!" Sam yelled, with his gun pointed at Luke.

"Alright, alright. Chill! I did nothing wrong!" Luke said calmly as he placed the gun on the floor before holding his hands in the air again.

Sam walked forward, kicking the gun out of reach as he arrested Luke and took him out of the room, reading him his rights.

Callen ran forward to the lifeless figure in the shadows. He gasped in horror at the swollen, bruised body that was his friend, his sister. Frantically looking for a pulse, he was relieved to find one, it was weak, but he found one.

"Kens. C'mon Kens. Wake up." Callen said gently, stroking her hair.

"Callen?" Kensi responded weakly as she forced her heavy lids to open.

"Hey there! Watcha doing playing dead? You had us worried, you know that?"

"Yeah, sorry about that." Laughing weakly with all the energy she had. The pain she was in was almost unbearable. Almost. But she put on a brave face for her 'brother'. She knew how protective he was about to get along with Sam.

"You okay?" Callen asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Kensi responded with a smile as she tried to sit up.

"Easy, Kens." Callen said, helping her sit up, "Here, let me cut these ropes first."

Once he had cut the ropes that had Kensi's wrists bound, she let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks." She smiled, trying to fight off the nausea and blackness trying to creep back in. No. She was strong. She couldn't be weak. She knew that this most likely would not have happened if she had her partner with her but no, her partner was off the grid in an undercover assignment. Yeah, it killed her having him missing and being 'partnerless'. She felt vulnerable. Heck, she was vulnerable! She looks like she was Kangaroo Jack's boxing bag! And she felt it too. She couldn't blame Deeks, but what just happened is exactly what she was afraid of. Of course, she would never admit that to anyone and she is only admitting it herself now because that's what your mind does when you are in immense pain. This was exactly Callen had been talking about the entire case. He was never going to know that he was kind of right. She would never tell him. Now that she had admitted it to herself she would be able to bottle it up better, take it out on a punching bag and be done with it. If only she didn't feel like absolute crap.

"Kensi?" Sam asked, walking into the room after handing Luke off to MP's to take him to the boatshed, yanking Kensi out of her train of thought.

"Kens. Are you okay?" Callen asked as well, looking at the girl that a second ago was sitting up but now was more like lying in his arms, looking extremely pale and like she was in a lot of pain.

"Yeah… Yeah… I'm.. Fine." Kensi replied, her voice barely above a whisper, trying to keep the contents of her stomach down. She didn't try hard enough as she try to get out of Callen's grip to empty it.

"Not so fast." Callen said, pulling her back and grabbing a nearby bin for her to throw up in, "Here." Callen helped her lean over, whilst holding back her hair and rubbing her back until she had finished and tried to sit back up.

No longer having the energy or the strength to hold herself up, Kensi let her fall onto Callen's shoulder for support before giving into the relentless blackness.

"Kensi! C'mon, wake up! C'mon Kens!" Callen said franticly, trying to get Kensi to open her eyes again, "C'mon. Open your eyes!"

"Sam?" Callen asked, knowing Sam had immediately called Eric to ask how far out the ambulance was.

"Too long. Massive crash has most of the ambos busy, and the available ones are in a dispatch unit too far away. I'll drive."

Callen picked up the unconscious Kensi, with one hand on her back and the other arm underneath her knees, carrying her out to Sam's car.

Getting out to the car, Callen gently laid Kensi across the back seat before getting in the back seat himself to support her and calm her if she wakes up. Sam jumped into the driver's seat and after checking that Callen was secure, Sam stepped on the accelerator breaking all speed limits to get his sister to the hospital as soon as possible.

* * *

_**Chapter 10 hopefully will be up soon but I need to finish a major SACE assignment for P.L.P. That if I fail, I fail my SACE and have to repeat PLP next year… Yeah, so I'm about to do that now so I can write the next chapter ASAP! Haha(: **_

_**Thanks for sticking with me throughout this entire story! I truly appreciate! :D**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Thank-you so much for all the alerts, favourites and alerts! :D They make my day and make me smile like a lunatic! **_

_**DISCLAMIER: **__**We all dream to own it but unfortunately I don't NCIS: LA or any of it characters either, I just play around with them instead(:**_

_**AMY: Awwww! Thank-you so much! Haha, yeah I could too as I was writing it! Thanks, I'm gunna need it! Who knew writing about yourself was so hard? Awww! Good luck! It is the most boringest, pointless, stupidest thing in the whole entire world but you have to do it because of stupid SACE! Haha, I hope so! If so, one of my mission's accomplished! :D**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Pacing up and back, Callen was getting frustrated. They had gotten to the hospital in record time thanks to Sam's driving and Eric's help with the green lights. Kensi hadn't woken up the entire trip but Callen knew they were slowly losing her. He frequently checked her pulse but it was slowly becoming weaker. He could tell that she had punctured a lung with her breathing sounding the way it did. Carrying her into the hospital, she was quickly placed on a gurney and whisked into surgery. That didn't surprise him, with her looking the way she did, he knew that she had internal bleeding and many other injuries. A doctor had told them that she was taken in for emergency surgery. She had quite a few broken ribs, internal bleeding, a punctured lung and that was just the beginning. Callen was frustrated because she had been in surgery for over five hours. With no news. Sam had told Callen that no news was good news but it didn't make Callen feel any better. He felt guilty for leaving her without any back up when he knew the chances of her cover already been blown were extremely high and with Deeks missing, he knew it was messing with her too, putting her off her game.

"This is stupid!" Callen said, still pacing.

"G. Relax! No news is good news. I'm sure she is fine! Just sit, you're wearing a hole in the floor!" Sam said, trying to lighten the heavy mood that hung over both their heads. Hetty, Nell and Eric had come and gone with strict instructions to call once they heard any news on Kensi. Hetty had been using all her contacts to try to get in contact with Deeks with no avail.

"Kensi Blye?" A doctor said walking into the waiting room.

"Yes." Callen and Sam said at the same time, walking over to the doctor.

"How is she doctor?" Callen asked impatiently.

"She is in recovery as we speak," Callen and Sam signed a breath of relief, knowing she was going to be okay. "But there were some major bumps we had to get over during the surgery. We lost her three times but managed to get her back. She had massive internal bleeding from major organs but we have managed to have stopped the bleeding, a punctured lung, five broken ribs, 3 fractured ribs, major bruising and swelling on the entire body and a concussion. There was fear of bleeding on the brain as well but luckily scans and tests have shown that to not be the case. She is still under the anaesthesia but should wake up from that shortly. If the pain gets too intense we will put her in a coma for a short while but hopefully that does not become the case."

"Can we see her?" Callen asked eagerly. He needed confirmation with his own two eyes to know she was okay.

"Yes, you may. The nurse will show you to her room." The doctor replied as he pointed out a nurse.

"Thank-you doctor." Sam said as Callen and himself walked towards the waiting nurse.

"Gentlemen." The doctor said, turning and getting Sam and Callen's attention once again, "be warned, she looks a lot worse than what she actually is. She is on a breathing machine that helps her breath but once she wakes up we will take her off it and put her on oxygen which is will hopefully be on for only a couple of days."

"Thanks." Callen said, nodding in appreciation of the doctor before turning, once again, to the nurse who would show him to Kensi's room.

"This is her room." The nurse said, pointing to a closed door.

"Thanks" Sam said as Callen quietly opened the door.

Walking in, the shock was clear on both Sam and Callen's face as they saw their friend, their sister, lying on the hospital bed connected to more tubes than could be counted, but they were both grateful because she was alive.

Dragging chairs over the side of the bed, Sam and Callen sat in silence as they watched and waited for Kensi Marie Blye to wake up. Taking shifts to make sure someone was always with her, it was an agonising 24 hours before she woke up. The doctor said because of the drugs still in her system for her being drugged and her body in such a state it took longer for her to wake up.

Callen was sitting by her side when she did wake up. It had just gone 24 hours and he was getting worried. Suddenly, he saw her head move in his direction and her eyes started to open.

"Kens?" Callen asked gently.

Kensi opened her eyes fully in realisation of the voice. She tried to answer him but couldn't due to something down her throat.

"Don't try to talk. I'll get a nurse to get it removed." Callen said gently as he stood up to get a nurse. As he started to stand, he felt a hand grab his hand, turning he realised that it was Kensi's hand. Shaking her head gently, he realised that she didn't want him to leave her.

"It's okay. I won't leave you. I'll just press the call button instead." Callen said gently, with worry plastered on his face as he pressed the call button. The worry and fear he could see in her eyes was not something you see in her eyes. That's when he realised why she wanted Deeks back, why she was distracted, why she wasn't being herself. She was afraid of being left alone again, afraid of Deeks being another name to her collection of names that have left her. Her father, Jack, Dom. They had left her and THAT was the reason for all her strange behaviour and longings.

"Yes?" A nurse asked walking into Kensi's room, pulling Callen out of his thoughts.

"She has just woken up." Callen responded turning around to face the nurse without moving his hand that was still being tightly gripped by Kensi.

"Good afternoon, Kensi!" The nurse said brightly, "We'll see about getting that tube removed!"

The entire time the tube was removed Kensi didn't let go of Callen's hand, she held it tighter as if he was going to leave her. Once she was put on oxygen and the nurse had left, Kensi's grip on Callen's hand became a little looser but not much.

"Kens? You okay?" Callen asked gently.

"Yeah.. I'm okay." She replied, her voice still felt scratchy from the tube.

Squeezing her hand, Callen continued to talk, "Are you sure? You know you can talk to me about anything, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know.." Kensi's eyes started to well up,

"Kens?"

"It's just… I have never felt so vulnerable before. I mean, I had no partner and my cover was blown and I had no back up. I was… alone… again.." Before she could continue, the tears that had been threatening to overflow and she had been trying ever so hard to hold back could not be held back any further as they started running down her face.

"It's okay, Kens. We're not going to leave you." Callen said, trying to calm his favourite agent down.

Callen just sat there for a couple of minutes comforting Kensi, not saying anything, and just letting her get everything out.

"Sorry. It's stupid, I know." Kensi said, a couple minutes later after all the tears had stopped, feeling ashamed and weak of breaking down in front of him like she had.

"Hey, that's okay. And it's not stupid! Don't feel ashamed, it's perfectly normal." Callen said, smiling at her, "Just try to get some rest, okay?"

Kensi nodded her head as she closed her eyes in an attempt to get some sleep.

Just as Kensi fell asleep, Callen heard a quite knocking on the door.

"There's a man at the front desk, claims to know Kensi. Thought you might like to identify him first?" The nurse asked.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks! I'll be there in a minute" Callen replied, signalling to Kensi.

"No problem." The nurse replied before walking out of the room.

As Callen was trying to subtly pull his hand from Kensi's grip, he heard someone yelling as the yelling came closer and the footsteps came louder.

"_Sir! You can't go in there! Sir!"_

As the footsteps stopped in front of Kensi's door, Callen quickly pulled out his gun and aimed it at the door as the intruder abruptly opened the door.

"Freeze! NCIS!" Callen yelled as the intruder walked through the door.

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Sorry for the cliff hanger.. Thought it was the best place to stop the story before the next chapter.. **_

_**Some bits of this story I didn't intend to happen but the story kinda has a life of its own and that's the direction it went.. So yeah… Haha! :P**_

_**Also, just a warning that there are only one or two more chapters to go.. But I will be writing more stories with **_**Abby'n'Mgeek1255 **_**so be on the lookout for that! :D**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Thank-you so much for all the alerts, favourites and alerts! :D They make my day and make me smile like the weirdo I am! ;D **_

_**DISCLAMIER: **__**We all dream to own it but unfortunately I don't NCIS: LA or any of it characters either, I just play around with them instead(:**_

_**AMY: Hahahaha! Sorry! But at least you don't have to wait long, unlike the stupid show where we have to wait 4 months! Yeah… still venting over the cliff hanger… Haha, don't mind me! Awwww! Thank-you so much! You do not know how much I was smiling after your review! :D To tell you the truth, I sometimes don't either… It gets pretty awkward! I'm sometimes as surprised as you guys are with how the plot turns out… :S But you'll have to read on to see who it is! ;) HAHAHAHHAHA! You do not know how hard I laughed over that Jaggered/Jaggers rocks comment! Gotta love predictive text! But thank-you so much for all your compliments! :D**_

_**Sad moment guys! This is the last chapter, yeah I know *tear*. But I will be writing more stories if you're interested so be on the lookout for that! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Freeze! NCIS!" Callen yelled as the intruder walked through the door.

"Callen?" The intruder asked with his hands in the air as he slowly walked the door.

"Deeks?" Callen asked in surprise as he lowered his weapon.

"Yeah… um... Hetty managed to get in contact with me today. The Op finished yesterday and I… I had to get over here… umm... Yeah..." Deeks answered nervously, trying to look over Callen's shoulder to where his partner lied.

Deeks stepped forward as Callen moved back to his seat next to Kensi.

"Oh... My… Gosh." Deeks answered in absolute shock, "How… how did this happen?"

"Her cover got blown in an undercover op and she was beaten but the man responsible is at the boat shed as we speak, so don't worry."

"This is all my fault."

"No it's not, Deeks. If it is anyone's fault, it is mine. I left her there with no backup."

Deeks and Callen sat in silence for who knows how long, just watching Kensi sleep and thinking.

Suddenly, Kensi started to stir.

"Hey, good afternoon!" Callen said, squeezing Kensi's hand, "guess who's here to see you?"

"Hey Fern! Miss me so much you had to hurt yourself to get my attention?" Deeks asked, messing around with her.

"You wish! I was in here trying to avoid you, turns out hospital security sucks!" Kensi retorted.

"How you feeling?" Deeks asked, turning serious.

"Fine, except for this thing stuck up my nose." Kensi said, wrinkling her nose as she tried to take it off.

"Hey. I don't think so." Callen said, grabbing both of Kensi's hands and pulling them down by her side.

"I think so." Kensi retorted, still struggling with Callen's grip. Noticing, Deeks grabbed his chair and pulled it around to the other side of the bed before grabbing one of Kensi's hands.

"Great, two body guards." Kensi muttered under her breath as the two men held one hand each by her side in a tight grip.

Before either of the guys could respond to Kensi's not so subtle muttering, Sam, Hetty, Eric and Nell walked through the door.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty! How are you feeling?" Sam asked, standing next to where Callen was seated, still holding onto Kensi's hand.

"Was good, then I got two body guards." Kensi responded, signalling with her head to Deeks and Callen.

Sam looked at Callen with his brows raised, as he saw the tight grip the two men had on the young agent's hands.

"She tried to take the oxygen off." Callen explained.

"It was annoying me!" Kensi said coming to her own defence. She also didn't admit that it made her feel weak in front of the others even though without the oxygen she knew she wouldn't be able to breath due to her punctured lung but she would rather struggle to breathe then look weak, like she did now.

"Tut tut" Sam answered, jokingly, shaking his head at the defensive agent before he changed subject, "Hey Deeks. Well back!"

"Thanks." Deeks answered, half-hearted, with worry, guilt and fear clearly plastered on his face.

"What's wrong, Deeks?" Kensi asked, squeezing his hand.

Deeks turned to face her, squeezing her hand back and giving her his famous half grin replied; "Nothing Fern. Just thinking in my own little world."

Too tired to see through his weak lie, Kensi just nodded in agreement as she changed the subject, "Where are we on the case?"

"Chloe was picked up and brought to the boat shed. She admitted to selling drugs. Luke admitted to killing Blake. The two men with him were killed at his house by Sam and yours truly. Case closed." Callen said, knowing full well that this was Kensi's weak attempt to keep the attention off herself.

"Oh… Okay." Kensi answered, suddenly looking very tired.

"Mr Callen, Mr Hanna. Can I please see you outside?" Hetty asks the two agents, signalling to the door.

"Sure." Sam says as he walks towards the door, waiting for his partner.

"I'll be back. No taking the oxygen off, for me. Okay?" Callen says with a smirk before squeezing her hand and letting go.

"Okay, just for you." Kensi replied with a small smile.

"Eric and I have to get back to OSP. But we will visit later, okay?" Nell said, giving her a small smile before Eric and herself followed Callen out of the room.

Once everyone was out of the room, Deeks squeezed Kensi's hand to get her attention.

"What's wrong Deeks?" Kensi said, trying to make herself look more awake, which was extremely difficult with the pain killers she was on.

"Kens, I'm really sorry for leaving you and leaving you without a partner. I'm… I'm so sorry." Deeks said, gently but nervously.

"It's okay," Kensi replied, giving him a small smile, "You're back and that's all that matters now."

Kensi was relieved. She would never tell anyone but just seeing Deeks, knowing he was back made her feel so much better. She didn't feel forgotten, alone, vulnerable. She felt safe and secure knowing someone had her back.

"Get some rest, okay? Callen, Sam and I won't leave you." Deeks said, giving her hand a squeeze.

"Okay," Kensi murmured as fatigue and the drugs took over, "Deeks?"

"Yeah, princess?"

"Thanks" Kensi managed to get out before she was overcome with sleep.

"Anytime." Deeks whispered to the now sleeping Kensi. Carefully taking his hand out of Kensi's grip he stood up and walked to the corridor to find Sam and Callen waiting outside of Kensi's door.

"How is she?" Callen asked.

"Sleeping. What did Hetty want?" Deeks asked.

"Just to tell us that one of us three has to be here at all times until it is certain no one will be coming after Kensi and that reports are due on her desk ASAP. Not that that applies to you." Callen said with a smirk.

"Yeah, got out of that one." Deeks said, with a half-smile, "Hey Callen." Deeks asked.

"Yeah?"

"How… um. How did Kensi survive not being killed?" Deeks asked curiously.

"She was playing dead…"

* * *

_**The End!**_

_**Yes, I know. Corny ending with the title and everything but ya know. That's me! Haha :P**_

_**I would like to thank all of you guys immensely for your support throughout this story! All of your comments, alerts and favourites have meant the world to me and I thank you profusely! **_

_**I will be writing more, hopefully soon so be on the lookout for that!**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this story and I didn't reunion the end or anything!**_

_**Thanks again for reading!**_

_**-That Aussie Gurl :D**_


End file.
